Logic
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Namun sebelum Dazai sempat memegang gagang pintu, Mori berkata lagi, "Seandainya saja kau menyadari soal itu lebih dulu..." Dazai membuka mulutnya tanpa suara, "...ketika kau masih memiliki hubungan tak kasat mata denganku dan... Q."/Alternative of Missing Past Scene - Dazai, Yumeno, & Mori/Fanfic Commission for Natalya/Mind to RnR?


Cerita ini dimulai dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu...

"Hmm... kau sendirian, nak?"

Anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna hitam putih itu duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia melihat ke atas begitu air hujan tak lagi mengenai tubuhnya. Seseorang telah memayunginya, melindunginya dari air hujan. Anak kecil itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya curiga.

Siapa?

Pelaku yang memayunginya itu hanya tersenyum. Tapi, untuk beberapa alasan anak kecil yang ternyata juga memeluk boneka aneh di balik kedua lututnya tersebut merasa senyum pria itu tak tulus.

Senyum yang sama... seperti para orang dewasa licik di sekitarnya.

"Hei hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" pria berambut hitam panjang itu mendadak tertawa hingga membuat tubuh anak kecil tersebut menegang. Dia kini berjongkok sehingga tingginya sejajar dengan pemuda cilik itu, "Boleh kutahu namamu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat anak kecil di depannya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, pria berambut hitam panjang itu menghela napasnya, "Aku mencoba bersikap baik padamu lho," ucapnya. Anak kecil tersebut justru semakin memundurkan posisinya—meski tahu itu percuma berkat tembok di belakangnya. Dia menatap pria di depannya dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

Tapi... pria itu tahu arti tatapan yang penuh kebencian tersebut.

Akhirnya menyerah karena tahu tidak akan ada perkembangan, pria itu berdiri kembali dan menyandarkan gagang payungnya pada bahunya, "Baiklah, aku pulang sa—"

"Paman..."

Panggilan anak kecil itu membuat pria di depannya menghentikan perkataannya lalu kembali melihat ke bawah. Senyum hilang dari wajah tampan pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya tersebut. Tapi sebaliknya, anak kecil itu justru tersenyum dan memperlihatkan kedua matanya lebih jelas.

Pupil yang... mengerikan.

"...mau bermain denganku?"

Yang diajak berbicara hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebelum menyeringai dengan penuh arti—entah kenapa, "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sedari awal dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bermain?" tanyanya. Anak kecil itu kehilangan senyumannya, "Kau anak yang egois, ya?" tanya pria yang lebih tua itu lagi.

Menyebalkan. Anak itu mulai mengerti dengan betapa menyebalkannya pria tak jelas di hadapannya. Ya. Dia tak ada bedanya dengan para orang dewasa yang lain. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik...

...hancurkan saja semuanya, 'kan?

"Kenapa kau menyebutku egois, paman?" menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan kosong, anak kecil itu mendadak berdiri dari posisinya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang boneka menyeramkan yang menarik perhatian pria dewasa di depannya. Dia mencoba kembali memasang senyum yang ambigu itu, "Aku hanya mengajakmu bermain."

Tetap tenang, pria berambut hitam itu menjawab, "Kau pikir paman akan langsung menerima tawaranmu jika kau tidak menjawabku?" menjentikkan jarinya, dia kembali tersenyum lebar, "Oh! Paman punya ide! Bagaimana jika kau beri tahu aku siapa namamu, lalu aku akan memberi tahu namaku. Baru kita bisa bermain! Bagaimana? Terdengar adil?"

Terdiam sesaat, anak kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Tapi... aku tidak mempunyai nama."

Senyuman pria tua itu menghilang, "Ah, jadi kau anak yang terbuang?"

'Terbuang'

Kata yang membuat telinga anak kecil itu sempat bergidik.

"Tidak..." dia mendadak memasang wajah marah dan berteriak histeris, "AKU TIDAK TERBUANG! AKU TIDAK DIBUANG! AKU HANYA INGIN MAIN! AKU TIDAK DIBUANG!"

"Hei hei—"

"PAMAN JAHAT! PAMAN JAHAT! AKU TIDAK DIBUANG! PAMAN BOHONG!" teriaknya semakin histeris. Lalu, tanpa sempat pria tua itu perkirakan sebelumnya, anak kecil tersebut langsung berjalan menabrak lengannya hingga dia sendiri terjatuh. Membuat pria tua yang kini melihatnya tengkurap hanya mengusap kepalanya sendiri dengan bingung.

"Duh... kau tak bisa diam sekali sih."

Pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut menghela napas. Dia berjalan di atas jalan yang becek lalu berjongkok di samping lelaki kecil yang masih belum bangkit dari posisinya tersebut.

"Kau bisa bangun?" dia kembali menyandarkan gagang payungnya di bahunya lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya, "Ayo, kubantu kau berdiri."

Tapi kemudian suara tawa anak kecil di depannya itu menghilangkan senyum lembutnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Hihi... hehe... haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Anak kecil itu dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kedua mata pria yang tetap tenang bahkan meskipun makhluk kecil di depannya menjadi jauh lebih gila.

"KAU MENYAKITIKU PAMAN! LIHAT PAMAN, LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak anak kecil itu histeris hingga menunjukkan luka-luka di tubuhnya yang terlihat rapuh. Tubrukan tadi membuat semua luka itu menjadi lebih parah dan kemungkinan besar kembali terbuka, "RASAKAN PEMBALASANKU PAMAN! RASAKAN KUTUKANKU! INI AKIBATNYA KARENA TELAH MENGHINAKU!" teriaknya sembari menunjukkan boneka mengerikan di depan pria tersebut dan membelahnya menjadi dua dengan kasar.

Seketika, boneka yang jelek itu langsung bergetar dan tertawa kencang.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Pria itu masih tenang dan menatap anak kecil yang tertawa di depannya dengan kedua mata menghitam.

Sekeliling mereka ikut berubah menjadi gelap. Hujan-hujan air bening menjadi darah. Menggenang di dekat kaki pria yang mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Payung yang sedari tadi dipegang pria tersebut akhirnya jatuh dari tangannya, tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakinya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya, membuat pria itu menarik kembali tangannya yang sempat terjulur dan menyentuh apapun itu air yang mengalir di pipinya sekarang.

...Darah.

"Hoo," pria itu menyeringai, "jadi ini kekuatanmu?"

Senyum di wajah anak kecil itu menghilang. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini masih tenang!? Semua orang yang pernah merasakan kekuatannya pasti sudah histeris sekarang dan memohon untuk menghentikan kutukan mengerikan ini. Kutukan yang seharusnya memberikan halusinasi pada para penerimanya tentang masa lalu atau trauma yang paling mereka takuti.

Ini adalah kekuatan terkuatnya.

Lalu kenapa!?

"Nak, jika kau memang tidak mempunyai nama, baiklah biar kuperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu," anak kecil itu menatap ngeri mata kedua pria yang telah terkena kutukannya itu. Pupilnya menjadi merah dengan garis-garis hitam, air mata darah terus mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Namaku Mori Ougai."

Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya senang selagi tangannya yang lain menyentuh dada bidangnya. Dia membungkuk hormat, pose yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku tertarik padamu, nak. Maukah kau ikut denganku?"

Namun belum sempat membalas apapun, tiba-tiba sesosok anak perempuan kecil misterius entah dari mana datang dan menghantam anak berambut hitam-putih tersebut.

 _ **DHUAAAAK**_

Kepalanya dibanting ke atas jalan beraspal membuatnya langsung hilang kesadaran seketika. Anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang berombak itu terlihat tidak berkedip sama sekali ketika dia melakukan kekerasan yang seharusnya cukup fatal.

Tapi, berkat perlakuan itu, kekuatan yang disebut 'kutukan' oleh sang lelaki kecil itu akhirnya hilang dan Mori pun kembali ditarik ke dunia nyata. Dia mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu menguceknya pelan. Membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya saat dia menunduk untuk melihat anak kecil yang sedari tadi masih berbicara dengannya itu kini terbaring di atas jalan dengan posisi telungkup. Perlahan tapi pasti darah mengucur keluar dari kepalanya... menggenang tepat di bawah wajahnya.

"Ah, dia sudah pingsan duluan," gumamnya. Lalu melihat anak perempuan yang mungkin bisa dibilang baru saja 'menolongnya', "terima kasih, Elise." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Dan sesuai keinginannya, anak perempuan kecil itu hanya tersenyum semakin lebar... begitu polos layaknya anak sungguhan.

Mori membalas senyumnya sebelum melihat kembali anak kecil di bawahnya. Dia berjongkok lalu mengangkat tubuh anak malang itu. Sekujur tubuhnya, mulai dari rambut hingga baju lusuhnya telah sepenuhnya basah. Mori tersenyum penuh arti lalu menggendong anak itu di atas kedua tangannya.

"Dia memiliki kekuatan yang menarik, tapi sepertinya dia belum bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik," menyamankan posisinya, Mori menatap wajah anak itu yang sebagian besar telah tertutup rambutnya sendiri. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan bekas-bekas luka yang mungkin sudah lama didapatkannya. Mori masih belum menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Siapa namanya, Rintarou?" Elise di depannya memperhatikan anak kecil di tangan Mori dengan penasaran. Berjalan bolak-balik untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Mori menggeleng, "Dia belum punya nama. Sepertinya banyak hal yang telah dia lalui," menjentikkan jarinya, Mori tertawa entah pada siapa, "oh aku tahu! Mungkin hal pertama yang bisa kuberikan padanya adalah nama?"

Elise mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika Mori kembali menatapnya.

"Yumeno Kyuusaku."

Mori bersenandung riang dengan pilihan namanya. Mulai berjalan pelan menuju rumah mereka sekarang diikuti Elise di belakangnya. Melihat pria itu tersenyum senang, membuat Elise ikut tersenyum juga. Meski alasan sebenarnya dia tersenyum masih ambigu.

"Nama yang bagus, 'kan?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Characters : Yumeno Kyuusaku, Mori Ougai, & Dazai Osamu_

 _Genres : Family/Angst/Tragedy_

 _Rate : T_

 _ **Based of Cover Bungou Stray Dogs manga Chapter 31**_

 _(Alternative Story of Missing Past Scene)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Natalya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **LOGIC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Mori begitu sampai di rumah adalah menceritakan pengalamannya dengan semangat pada Elise yang... kemungkinan besar tidak akan mendengarkannya. Setelah sampai di rumah mereka, Elise langsung menggambar-gambar di atas kertas besar yang diberikan padanya. Mengikuti arahan yang diperintahkan pada otaknya.

Seolah mengabaikan itu, Mori tetap menceritakan pengalamannya dari pertama dia mulai berniat keluar untuk berbelanja kebutuhan makan malam hari ini. Hingga akhirnya di perjalanan pulang dia berpapasan dengan anak kecil misterius yang dia bawa pulang sekarang. Melihat Elise yang masih santai membuat gambar-gambar aneh, Mori menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mendengarku sekali saja sih, Elise-chan?" gerutunya.

"Hihi," perempuan kecil itu menghentikan acara menggambarnya sejenak, "Rintarou ingin aku mendengarkannya?" tanyanya balik. Hal yang membuat wajah Mori memerah dan menatap perempuan kecil itu penuh damba.

"Aah~ kau memang sangat menggemaskan—"

 _ **KREET**_

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan godaan Mori pada perempuan kecil tersebut. Pria berambut panjang itu menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Wajah datarnya menghilang tergantikan dengan senyuman yang merekah. Dia memakai jas dokter putih yang biasa dikenakannya lalu datang menyambut pemuda yang telah berdiri di sana.

"Selamat datang kembali, Dazai-kun!"

Yang dipanggil Dazai itu masih melihat ke bawah. Sebagian tubuhnya masih tertutup bayangan gelap di balik pintu. Mori terus berjalan mendekatinya sampai dia tepat berada di depan pemuda berumur dua belas tahun di depannya itu.

Senyumnya hilang begitu dia melihat dengan jelas darah yang mengalir di tangan kiri Dazai. Jatuh menetes dari ujung-ujung jarinya. Belum lagi dengan luka yang mengalir dari kepalanya di sisi kiri pula. Hal ini tidak membuat Mori kebingungan sama sekali. Sebaliknya dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum sedih. Kedua tangannya telah memegang pinggangnya saat dia mendengus kasar. Gerakan orang yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Kau mencoba bunuh diri lagi, Dazai?" disebut seperti itu hanya membuat Dazai semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Mori tetap mencoba tersenyum, kedua tangannya kini masuk ke dalam saku jas dokternya. Dia melirik ke belakang dimana Elise telah tidak ada—menghilang begitu saja entah kemana.

Yah, bukan masalah.

Karena mungkin hal-hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi tidak pantas dilihat oleh 'anak kecil'.

Mori berjalan mendekat lagi lalu mengusap kepala laki-laki itu sebelum mendorong punggungnya ke dalam, "Ayo masuk." Perintahnya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menurut dan melangkah masuk sementara Mori menutup pintu di belakangnya kemudian menguncinya. Dia berjalan mengikuti Dazai yang kini duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Mori terlebih dahulu mengambil peralatan medisnya sebelum ikut duduk dan mulai dengan membersihkan darah di tubuh Dazai terlebih dahulu.

Keheningan di antara mereka tercipta. Mori bersenandung sembari terus membersihkan dan merawat luka-luka di tubuh Dazai. Wajahnya tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali. Sebagai seorang _underground doctor_ atau dokter di balik layar, sudah tugas Mori untuk tidak menanyakan apapun tentang keadaan pasiennya dan mengobati pasiennya sesuai perintah yang diberikan padanya. Dia akan melakukan apapun sesuai bayaran, meskipun itu adalah hal ilegal di dunia kedokteran atau di kehidupan nyata secara keseluruhan sekalipun.

Tapi, Dazai Osamu adalah pengecualian.

Unsur ketidaksengajaan membuat Mori tahu seluk beluk tentang kehidupan Dazai. Mulai dari sejarah keluarga, kebiasaan, kesukaan, hingga kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Walau begitu, masih ada satu hal yang Mori belum tahu sepenuhnya...

...apakah Dazai Osamu hanyalah orang biasa... atau orang-orang terpilih yang memiliki kemampuan?

Melihat dari silsilah keluarga, kemungkinan besar Dazai tidak memiliki kemampuan karena dia lahir dari keluarga yang benar-benar biasa. Hanya saja, apakah mungkin orang biasa seperti itu bisa lolos berkali-kali dari maut?

Bahkan jika mau dibandingkan, luka Dazai sekarang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan beberapa luka Dazai yang dulu...

Tapi lihat, dia masih selamat dan bernapas hingga detik ini.

Mori menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bisa saja mengetahuinya dengan cepat jika dia bertanya. Tapi, dia lebih memilih cara yang bisa memancing Dazai untuk membuka mulutnya sendiri. Wajar saja jika Mori merasa penasaran, Dazai adalah salah satu pelanggan yang paling sering datang ke tempat praktek tersembunyinya—dimana hanya segelintir orang yang tahu. Mungkin bagi Dazai sendiri, Mori adalah orang yang tepat untuk didatanginya dalam keadaan penuh luka setelah percobaan bunuh diri karena Mori memang tak akan pernah bertanya sesuai tuntutan pekerjaannya.

Mereka sudah sering bertemu seperti ini sampai rasanya mereka lupa kapan pertama kali mereka bertemu dan bagaimana.

Terkadang jika ingin mencoba menjadi orang yang sok pintar atau sok tahu, Mori menebak alasan besar Dazai ingin bunuh diri adalah masalah keluarganya. Entah apakah itu masalah yang diketahui olehnya atau tidak, Mori tidak bisa peduli sampai situ.

"Selesai," Mori bergumam puas setelah ikatan perbannya di kepala Dazai telah terpasang dengan rapi. Melalui mata yang tidak tertutup perban, Dazai kecil menatap Mori di depannya, "lain kali beri interval yang cukup panjang pada waktu bunuh dirimu agar lukanya tidak terlalu parah, Dazai- _kun._ "

Bukan kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh seorang dokter.

Sungguh.

Meski begitu, Dazai tetap tersenyum dan bersuara pada akhirnya, "Terima kasih... Mori- _san._ "

Membalas senyumnya, Mori mulai merapikan peralatan medisnya. Dia menatap Dazai yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya, "Ngomong-ngomong hujan masih deras di luar, 'kan?" Dazai tidak menjawab apapun, namun entah bagaimana Mori mengartikan itu sebagai iya, "Kau tidak terlihat kehujanan, bawa payung?"

Dazai hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi? Kau mau langsung pulang saja atau—"

"Bolehkah aku tetap di sini sedikit lebih lama?" tanya Dazai dengan cepat. Mori kehilangan senyumannya dan menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, melihat pemuda kecil itu meremas ujung celana pendeknya, "Aku berjanji... tidak akan merepotkan." Bisiknya.

Mori tersenyum kecil, _"Anak kecil yang sangat lugu."—_ bisiknya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian Mori hanya tertawa sebelum membalas, "Mungkin maksudmu, 'Boleh aku tinggal bersamamu?', Dazai- _kun,_ " melihat sikap Dazai yang langsung salah tingkah membuat Mori melanjutkan dengan tawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh tinggal selama yang kau mau."

Saat Dazai mengangkat kepalanya lagi, Mori mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Asal kau tidak keberatan tinggal di tempat bekas toko yang kumuh ini."

Laki-laki berambut hitam dan beriris senada dengan rambutnya tersebut hanya tersenyum—namun seperti menahan rasa sakit, "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," ucapnya. Mori mengangguk lalu pergi untuk mengembalikan peralatan medisnya di lemari, "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Mori- _san?_ " tawar Dazai secara mendadak.

Tidak langsung membalas, Mori hanya mendengus menahan tawa, "Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, lukamu baru saja diobati, 'kan?" masih menatap rak yang berisi alat-alat medis di depannya, Mori melanjutkan, "aku mungkin bukan ayahmu, tapi jika kau membuat usahaku mengobatimu sia-sia, aku tetap akan memarahimu." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu, jangan berharap aku akan memberimu kebebasan untuk mencoba berbagai macam cara bunuh diri lagi."

Dan Mori sangat serius dalam hal ini.

Entah Mori melihatnya atau tidak ketika mata kanan Dazai terlihat berbinar menatap punggung pria di depannya. Tersenyum kecil, Dazai mulai merasa yakin pada dirinya sendiri untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidup.

Ini bukan... pilihan yang salah, 'kan?

"Oh ya, jika kau akan tinggal di sini..." Mori membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia berhadapan lagi dengan Dazai yang menatapnya bingung, "...kau harus bertemu dengan Yumeno."

Dazai terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Yumeno?"

Mori mempertahankan senyumnya, "Ya, Yumeno Kyuusaku... kau bisa memanggilnya Yumeno atau Kyuu—panggilan itu juga lucu," ucap Mori sembari terkekeh. Dia berjalan mendekati Dazai dan mengelus kepala laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun itu dengan pelan, "karena dia sepertinya lebih kecil darimu berarti mungkin... calon adikmu?"

Mulut Dazai terbuka dan mengulang kata-kata terakhir Mori, "Adik..."

Melihat antusiasme di wajah Dazai membuat Mori tersenyum lembut. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu mulai berjalan semakin ke dalam rumah, menyuruh Dazai berjalan mengikutinya, "Tapi, sebenarnya aku mengajak dia ke rumah ini secara sepihak. Jadi, mungkin dia akan susah diatur untuk beberapa waktu ke depan," menatap Dazai di sampingnya, Mori melanjutkan, "kuharap kau mau membantuku di bagian itu."

Mendengar ini, Dazai hanya tersenyum tenang, "Serahkan saja padaku," laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model sedikit berombak di beberapa bagian itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "aku belum pernah mengurus anak yang lebih muda dariku sebelumnya tapi... aku akan berusaha."

Mori menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "Bagus." Lalu mereka sampai di depan salah satu ruangan, "Dia di sini, jangan terlalu syok dengan keadaannya, ya." Ucap Mori mengingatkan.

Dazai hanya mengangguk lalu bersiap menemui anak kecil tersebut. Mori mulai membuka pintunya perlahan hingga terbuka lebar sepenuhnya. Dazai mengedipkan kedua matanya melihat seorang anak dengan rambut yang berwarna aneh tertidur lelap di atas kasur. Kepalanya telah diperban, begitu pula beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Helaan napas Mori di belakangnya membuat Dazai menoleh.

"Keadaannya parah sekali, aku tidak mengerti apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan di luar sana," membalas tatapan Dazai padanya, Mori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "dia memiliki kekuatan yang sepertinya cukup berbahaya. Aku ingin menelitinya lebih jauh." Gumam Mori.

"Menelitinya?" Dazai menatap pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup perban, "Jadi, kau tidak tulus menolongnya?" tanya Dazai dengan nada yang begitu polos sesuai anak seumurannya.

Tapi, pertanyaan ini sanggup membuat wajah Mori kembali datar.

Meski begitu Mori tidak gentar sedikitpun dan dengan mudahnya membalas, "Tidak ada yang seratus persen tulus di dunia ini, Dazai- _kun,_ " dia memegang kepala Dazai lagi, "meski hanya sedikit, pasti ada bagian di dalam diri manusia untuk meminta manfaat atau penghargaan atas hal yang dilakukannya. Itu termasuk logika dasar yang sudah seharusnya kau ketahui."

Dari posisi ini, yang bisa Dazai lihat hanyalah sebelah mata Mori... ditambah dengan aura menuntut yang membuat bibir Dazai terkatup rapat.

"Perlahan tapi pasti, kau akan kuajarkan tentang logika manusia sampai kau memahaminya dengan baik dan tahu bagaimana menyikapinya, Dazai- _kun._ "

Menatap Mori yang tersenyum penuh arti di atasnya hanya membuat Dazai menurut lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu kembali melihat Yumeno yang masih di alam mimpinya. Tanpa diminta, Dazai berjalan mendekati Yumeno dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Memperhatikan lekuk wajah, warna rambut, hingga kulit, dan segala macamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Dazai merasakan keingintahuan yang membuatnya bergerak untuk menjulurkan tangannya dan melihat wajah Yumeno ini lebih jelas. Tapi sebelum Dazai sempat menyentuhnya, Yumeno mendadak membuka kedua matanya lalu—

 _ **BHUG**_

Gerakan Yumeno yang tiba-tiba memiringkan tubuhnya hingga bahunya terhentak dengan tangan Dazai membuat Dazai dan juga Mori cukup kaget. Yumeno telah menyeringai lebar dan menunjukkan kedua pupilnya yang mengerikan lalu mengambil boneka kainnya dari balik selimut.

"KUKUTUK KALIAN SEMUA!"

 _ **KRRAAAT**_

Tepat ketika boneka itu disobek, mata kanan Dazai mulai terlihat memerah dengan bercak hitam yang aneh. Melihat ini, Mori menggertakkan giginya dan segera berlari mendekati keduanya. Dia bahkan mulai fokus untuk memanggil Elise seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"DAZAI—"

Mori hampir sampai dan memegang bahu Dazai, tapi—

"Kutuk?"

Cahaya biru yang terdiri dari tulisan-tulisan menyatu itu mendadak menguar dari sekujur tubuh Dazai. Hal yang membuat kedua mata Mori membulat sempurna. Tangannya yang berniat menggapai Dazai langsung berhenti begitu saja, begitu pula gerakannya.

"Bukankah itu kata-kata yang terlalu... mengerikan?"

Mori melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika mata Dazai yang sebelumnya adalah berwarna merah karena nyaris terkena kutukan Yumeno itu kini kembali dengan warna mata aslinya yaitu hitam kecoklatan. Rambut-rambut Mori ikut tertiup ke belakang karena angin yang muncul berkat efek kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Dazai. Pemuda berumur dua belas tahun tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya lalu mencengkeram boneka di tangannya.

" _Ability: No longer human._ "

Lalu cahaya-cahaya itu perlahan tapi pasti berpusat pada boneka yang entah bagaimana telah berpindah di tangan Dazai. Baik Yumeno dan Mori tak ada yang bisa berkedip ketika boneka di tangan Dazai langsung lenyap seketika setelah cahaya-cahaya biru itu mengerubunginya. Setelah boneka itu hilang, kekuatan Dazai pun lenyap. Meninggalkan sisa-sisa percikan setelah laki-laki itu menghancurkan sang boneka.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Dazai tersadar lalu menatap Yumeno di depannya dengan pandangan panik, "A-Aaaa! Maafkan aku telah merusak bonekamu! Itu tadi gerakan refleks!" teriaknya syok. Yumeno masih bengong di depannya setidaknya sampai tubuhnya menegang begitu Dazai memegang kedua bahunya, "Kau mau memaafkanku? Aku hanya... ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh tapi tapi aku malah... ah! Aku harusnya tahu kau hanya kaget melihatku! Tapi—"

"Dazai- _kun._ "

Panggilan Mori di belakangnya membuat Dazai terkaget lalu menoleh perlahan.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau melawan sebagai bentuk pembelaan diri, itu hal yang sangat wajar," Mori berjalan hingga kini dia berada di samping Dazai yang telah melepaskan pegangannya pada Yumeno, "daripada itu, apa yang kau lakukan? Langsung menyerang orang tanpa pandang bulu begitu bukanlah kelakuan anak yang baik." Ujar Mori dengan nada lelah, bertanya pada Yumeno.

Mendengus, Yumeno memundurkan tubuhnya dan mulai duduk meringkuk. Memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri di pojok kasur. Posisi yang sama seperti Mori menemukannya pertama kali. Dazai hanya melihatnya bingung sementata Mori menghela napasnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia masih belum bisa menerima kita—mungkin lebih tepatnya menerimaku—sepenuhnya," Mori dan Dazai masih menatap Yumeno yang enggan melihat ke arah mereka, "ngomong-ngomong namamu Yumeno Kyuusaku. Semoga kau menyukai namamu, nak."

Yumeno hanya mendengus dan membuang mukanya.

Akhirnya menyerah, Mori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia melihat ke arah Dazai yang masih fokus memperhatikan Yumeno. Kedua mata Mori seakan menilai, melihat Dazai di sampingnya dari bawah ke atas lalu sebaliknya. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kekuatanmu tadi..."

Kata-kata Mori menggantung di udara. Tapi, Dazai mengerti. Laki-laki kecil namun terlihat cukup cerdas tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum pada Mori, "Aku mengerti, Mori- _san,_ " lalu menatap Yumeno kembali, "kekuatanku ini sekilas terlihat sangat menguntungkan. Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu... betapa bahayanya kekuatan ini..."

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Mori tak bisa menampik senyum sedih di wajah lelaki muda tersebut.

"...baik untuk orang lain maupun untuk diriku sendiri."

Mendengar ini, Mori menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sekarang dia melihat Dazai dan Yumeno secara bergantian. Senyum penuh arti mulai tersungging di wajah pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter di dunia gelap itu.

Anak yang paham dengan kekuatannya namun berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Dan anak yang tidak paham dengan kekuatannya namun berusaha menunjukkannya.

Persamaan dari keduanya adalah... mereka sama-sama belum bisa menguasai kekuatan mereka dengan baik.

Menarik.

Semuanya benar-benar menarik.

Mori Ougai tak pernah menyangka hari ini akan datang... menjadi pengasuh dua anak yang memiliki kekuatan langka yang mengerikan secara bersamaan.

Kehidupan mereka yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai sekarang.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"HEEI! AYO MAKAN, YUMENO BODOH!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU! JANGAN MEMAKSAKU ATAU KUKUTUK KAU!"

Berlari-lari di ruang tengah, Dazai Osamu—berumur tiga belas tahun—membawa piring berisi makanan, mencoba mengejar anak kecil yang terus berlari menghindarinya. Anak bernama lengkap Yumeno Kyuusaku itu mampu berlari cepat mengesampingkan baju putih terusan yang dikenakannya dan boneka yang selalu berada di genggamannya. Dia bahkan bisa melesat masuk ke bawah meja dengan cepat lalu berdiri lagi dan lari.

Dazai semakin dibuat jengkel melihatnya. Memutar otak untuk mencari ide. Dia tersenyum menyeringai ketika menemukannya, "Oh lihat! Bintang jatuh!" sesuai dugaan, Yumeno langsung menoleh cepat ke arah jendela lalu Dazai segera mengambil bonekanya. Panik, Yumeno langsung melihatnya kesal.

"Apa—"

"Makan." Kekuatan Dazai kembali menyala, membuat wajah Yumeno kembali pucat dan mundur selangkah ketika cahaya biru itu berputar mengelilingi Dazai, "Atau kuhancurkan bonekamu."

Yumeno tak punya pilihan lain. Tak ada Mori yang bisa membelanya saat ini. Akhirnya dengan mata berlinang, Yumeno duduk rapi di kursinya. Dazai tersenyum sombong melihat ini. Dia berjalan mendekati Yumeno lalu memberikan piring beserta sendok dan garpunya pada Yumeno yang akhirnya mau makan dengan kesal.

"Kenapa tidak begini dari awal sih?" melihat Yumeno yang makan terburu-buru membuat Dazai mendengus, "Sekarang Mori- _san_ sedang sering keluar. Jadi aku yang harus mengurusmu sepenuhnya, mengertilah sedikit."

Menggerutu pelan, Yumeno berbicara di tengah kunyahannya, "Habis kakak—maksudku, Dazai- _san_ tidak mau bermain denganku."

Sempat menangkap kata-kata itu, Dazai menyeringai lebar, "Hm? Hm? Apa tadi? Kakak?" godanya.

"Ekspresimu menyebalkan sekali jika aku mengatakan itu."

"Kenapa? Aku memang kakakmu, 'kan? Aku lebih tua darimu, jadi aku tidak keberatan jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu haha!"

Yumeno terdiam dan menatap Dazai yang tertawa di depannya, "Tapi jika aku memanggilmu kakak dan suatu hari kau pergi," perkataan itu membuat Dazai kehilangan senyumannya. Menatap adik tak sedarahnya itu, "bukankah aku akan menjadi sedih? Aku tidak mau sedih!" teriaknya.

Dazai masih diam, seolah sedang mencerna kata-kata anak kecil di depannya. Makanannya telah habis, menyisakan piring dengan sendok dan garpu di tengah piring. Yumeno menatap Dazai dengan dua pupilnya yang berbeda bentuk. Dazai menatapnya balik untuk beberapa saat sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan berdiri. Dia mengusap kepala dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan putih tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan menampik perkataanmu," Yumeno diam membiarkan Dazai mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan tangannya yang telah diperban untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "tapi sampai saat itu tiba, kupikir tidak ada salahnya kita memainkan peran keluarga... seperti yang Mori- _san_ katakan, iya 'kan?" tanya Dazai dengan senyum penuh arti.

Kata-kata Dazai itu bukanlah yang pertama kali Yumeno dengar selama tinggal di sini.

Pemikiran pria yang berperan menjadi ayah mereka itu telah cukup menurun kepada mereka semua. Terutama Dazai. Kepribadiannya yang sempat menjadi pemurung sampai beberapa waktu lalu kini telah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih ceria dan semangat. Meski niatnya untuk membunuh diri masih belum sepenuhnya berubah, tapi setidaknya itu bukan menjadi pemikiran utamanya sekarang. Hanya saja perubahan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah—

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah selesai makan, aku izin keluar dulu mencari perempuan cantik dan mengajaknya bunuh diri bersama~"

—ketika Dazai menjadi sosok pemuda yang senang dengan perempuan cantik berselera aneh seperti dirinya.

Mungkin dia ketularan Mori yang senang dengan anak perempuan kecil seperti Elise. Atau juga karena dia selalu melihat Elise yang menuruti apapun perintah Mori sehingga berpikir di luar sana juga pasti akan ada perempuan yang menurutinya melakukan apapun termasuk bunuh diri.

Entahlah.

Yumeno mendengus melihat itu. Tapi, dia tahu dia tak bisa menahan Dazai jika sudah seperti ini. Akhirnya mencoba menjadi anak baik, dia tetap duduk di kursinya, mengayunkan kedua kakinya bergantian. Setidaknya sampai suara Dazai yang membuka pintu berhenti dan suara langkah beberapa orang terdengar. Yumeno menolehkan kepalanya ketika dia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Hm? Kau mau kemana, Dazai- _kun?_ "

Belum sempat Dazai membalas, Yumeno sudah lebih dulu berteriak dan melompat dari atas kursi, "MORI- _SAN!_ " teriaknya senang lalu berlari hingga menubruk tubuh pria berambut hitam panjang yang tertawa menyambutnya. Yumeno memeluk kedua kakinya dan Mori sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengusap kepala anak kecil itu.

Dazai tersenyum melihat kerukunan kedua laki-laki itu. Setidaknya sampai senyumnya menghilang saat dia menatap tajam para pria yang memakai _suit_ hitam di belakang sosok ayah tak sedarahnya tersebut.

"Siapa kalian?"

Salah satunya yang terlihat paling tua dan memiliki janggut itu sempat memicingkan kedua matanya melihat Dazai yang berani menggunakan nada itu pada mereka. Meski begitu, pria paling tua itu tetap memberi perintah pada para pria—yang sepertinya anak buahnya—untuk menurunkan sesuatu yang mereka pegang.

Dazai berani bertaruh apa yang dia lihat adalah pistol berpeluru.

Pria paling tua itu menjawab, "Kami rekan kerja ayahmu, Dazai- _kun,_ " mendengar namanya disebut membuat kedua ujung mata Dazai berdenyut, "dia sudah banyak membantu kami, karena itu kami mengantarnya ke sini untuk memastikan keamanannya sampai rumah dengan selamat."

Dazai tahu dia tak bisa mempercayai pria tua itu begitu saja, tapi Mori sudah terlanjur memotongnya, "Aku sudah sampai di rumahku, jadi kalian bisa pergi sekarang," ucapnya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Pria tua itu mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi tolong..." sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia melirik Dazai untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu kembali menatap kedua mata Mori, "...pertimbangkan tawaran bos kami."

Senyum Mori sedikit menghilang, namun dia tak mengatakan apapun. Dalam gerakan pelan, dia menutup pintu di depannya meskipun para pria itu masih berdiri di luar. Dazai kini beralih melihat Mori yang belum melihatnya kembali. Sementara Yumeno yang merasakan ketegangan di sekitar mereka kini menatap bingung keduanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Mori tersenyum lelah pada keduanya, "Bagaimana hari kalian? Berjalan baik?" tanya Mori. Dazai masih belum membalas sedangkan Yumeno dengan semangat mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk digendong oleh Mori. Walau pada akhirnya Dazai yang berinisiatif menggendongnya karena Mori terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Baik!" lalu melirik Dazai yang menggendongnya, Yumeno mendengus, "Mungkin akan lebih baik seandainya Dazai- _san_ mau bermain denganku."

Mori melirik anak lelaki yang lebih tua dari keduanya tersebut, "Dazai- _kun?_ "

Membalas dengan dengusan, Dazai menatap kesal Yumeno yang tersenyum menang di gendongannya, "Jika maksud dia bermain dengan bonekanya yang bodoh itu lebih baik aku mundur sebelum menghancurkannya."

"Hei! Dia tidak bodoh!"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Sudah tahu kekuatanmu itu tidak mempan padaku, kenapa juga kau masih berusaha menggunakannya!?"

Mori menghela napas, "Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika sesekali kau jadi kakak yang lebih dewasa dan berpura-pura terpengaruh dengan kekuatannya," usul Mori yang hanya dibalas dengan Dazai menggunakan cibiran.

"Mana mungkin aku mau."

"Tuh! Kau dengar sendiri, Mori- _san!_ " rengek Yumeno di tengah gendongan Dazai yang kesal namun masih berusaha menahan tubuh anak kecil itu. Sampai akhirnya Dazai melempar tubuh Yumeno ke atas bahunya, "Mori- _san!_ Mori- _san!_ " rengeknya terus-terusan. Kedua kakinya berusaha menendang tubuh Dazai bagian depan.

"Diamlah, Yume—"

"Kalian..." suara Mori menghentikan keduanya. Begitu dua anak kecil itu melihat, Mori telah tertawa dengan kelelahan dan membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri, "...boleh bermain-main dulu sebelum tidur, tapi jangan berisik ya? Aku mau tidur duluan."

 _ **KLAP**_

Setelah perkataan itu, Mori sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya lalu menutup pintunya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari kedua anaknya yang sudah diasuh tersebut. Begitu Dazai lengah, Yumeno langsung turun dari atas tubuhnya. Laki-laki kecil itu berdiri di samping Dazai yang masih diam melihat ke arah pintu. Kedua anak kecil itu saling memegang tangan sebelum menatap satu sama lain.

"Mori- _san_ kenapa?" tanya Yumeno polos. Dazai hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum berjalan mendekati pintu, tangannya masih memegang genggaman Yumeno yang berjalan mengikutinya.

Pintu kamar dibuka sedikit dan keduanya bisa mengintip Mori yang duduk membelakangi posisi mereka. Elise yang seperti biasa selalu datang dan pergi begitu saja, kini tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam kamar. Berdiri di samping Mori, menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dari sini, Yumeno dan Dazai bisa mendengar suara Mori yang mendesah lelah.

" _Port Mafia..._ mengajakku bergabung."

Kedua mata Dazai nyaris melotot, sedangkan Yumeno mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Selama ini aku bolak-balik ke tempat bos mereka yang mulai terserang sakit parah," Mori terus berbicara, "tapi lama-lama tidak bisa begini terus. Dia membutuhkan dokter yang bisa berada di sampingnya selama dua puluh empat jam. Lalu... dengan alasan itu, mereka mengajakku bergabung."

Sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, Mori menarik napas dan membuangnya.

"Yah, sejak awal pekerjaan kami tidak jauh beda. Sama-sama berkecimpung di dunia ilegal. Jadi, seharusnya tidak ada masalah."

Elise yang fokus melihatnya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu?"

Untuk sesaat Mori tidak menjawab apapun, tapi kemudian dia membuka mulutnya.

"Jika aku bergabung ke sana... maka hal pertama yang akan mereka lakukan adalah menghapus orang-orang di sekitarku yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan organisasi..." Mori mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "...cepat atau lambat, mereka akan mengincar Dazai- _kun_ dan Yumeno."

Mendengar ini, kedua tangan Dazai dan Yumeno mencengkeram sisi pintu yang mereka pegang. Di saat yang sama, Elise kembali berbicara, "Jika kau menolak?"

"Sama saja, mereka tetap akan membunuh Dazai- _kun_ dan Yumeno," tertawa pahit, Mori menyipitkan kedua matanya, "tidak ada lagi dokter yang bisa dipercaya menyembuhkan bos mafia itu selain aku. Dan mereka akan menggunakan cara apapun untuk memaksaku agar tak punya pilihan lain selain bergabung ke dalam organisasi mereka." Jelasnya. Mori kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan meremasnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi... apa yang harus kulakukan."

 _ **KREET**_

"Bukankah masih ada satu jalan?" Dazai yang mendadak mendorong pintu lebih lebar membuat Elise menoleh cepat sementara Yumeno mengintip dari balik kaki Dazai, "Bawa kami bersamamu untuk masuk ke dalam _Port Mafia!_ " teriaknya.

Mori sama sekali tidak bergeming. Seolah sudah tahu dari awal bahwa kedua anak asuhnya itu mendengarkannya. Dia berbicara tanpa merubah posisinya, "Kalian masih kecil... dunia itu terlalu berbahaya untuk kalian," menghela napas, Mori kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menoleh ke belakang, "dan lagi kalau kalian masuk sana berarti..."

Mori mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Tanda bahwa dia serius.

"...kalian akan dituntut untuk menggunakan kemampuan itu untuk menyakiti orang lain. Mau tak mau."

Mendengar ini sempat membuat Dazai bergeming, namun dia kembali menguatkan posisinya sementara Yumeno yang merasakan aura serius keluar dari Mori kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Dazai memegang tangan Yumeno erat.

"Tak masalah. Kami sudah terbiasa menggunakannya untuk membela diri," melirik Yumeno yang melihat ke arahnya, Dazai tersenyum, "benar 'kan, Yumeno?"

Senyum Dazai membuat Yumeno tersenyum pula. Anak itu kembali melihat Mori di depannya, "Ya!" melepaskan pegangan Dazai, Yumeno berlari ke atas kasur lalu merangkak mendekati Mori, "Aku tidak peduli jika aku menyakiti orang lain, selama aku bisa melindungi Mori- _san,_ aku akan baik-baik saja!" teriaknya senang.

Mori terpaku mendengar itu lalu tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih," memeluk Yumeno di depannya, Mori kemudian mengangguk sebelum melihat ke arah Elise yang masih tersenyum melihat mereka semua, "baiklah, sepertinya keputusan terbaik sudah ditentukan." Ucapnya.

Mendengar itu, Elise tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yumeno tertawa di sampingnya lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Mori. Hanya Dazai yang masih berdiri di posisinya dan mencoba tersenyum meski akhirnya hanya senyum kecil yang tersungging.

Mulai besok... dia akan bergabung ke dalam _Port Mafia_ yang terkenal dengan aksi kejahatan mereka.

...Apa itu berarti secara otomatis dia telah menjadi orang jahat?

Dazai kehilangan senyumnya. Namun, dia tak bisa berpikir terlalu lama. Panggilan Mori padanya membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya. Dazai kembali tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati keluarga kecilnya tersebut. Mori mengajak mereka berempat tidur bersama setelah sekian lamanya. Seperti biasa Elise dan Yumeno tidur di tengah, Dazai di sisi kanan sementara Mori di posisi paling kiri.

Dazai memejamkan kedua matanya setelah dia sendiri sampai pada suatu kesimpulan.

Jahat atau baik bukan masalah.

Tidak ada bedanya.

Karena tetap saja manusia akan mati pada akhirnya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Menendang perut salah satu pria dengan _suit_ hitam yang dikenakannya, Dazai dan seluruh rekannya di ruangan tersebut bisa mendengar teriakannya yang melengking.

"UWAAAKH!"

Namun, teriakan itu sama sekali tak merubah ekspresi datar di wajah Dazai. Ketika pria itu telah terkapar di atas lantai dan memegang perutnya, Dazai kembali bertanya, "Apa kau sudah menyesal?" melirik korban di belakang tubuhnya, pemuda berumur empat belas tahun itu menghela napas, "Harus berapa kali kubilang? Jangan seenaknya membunuh semua musuh tanpa interogasi terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya.

Tapi, seakan tak terima, pria yang terlihat paling besar dari seluruh pria yang ada di ruangan itu berdiri lagi dan berteriak, "SIAPA YANG TERIMA DIBERI PERINTAH OLEH ANAK KECIL SEPERTIMU—"

 _ **DOR**_

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tembakan Dazai yang menembus kepalanya itu seakan menentukan hasilnya. Pria besar itu langsung jatuh menghantam lantai dan menimbulkan suara keras. Hal yang membuat para rekan lainnya merinding ngeri melihat anak berumur empat belas tahun itu mengambil nyawa dengan tenangnya.

Menghela napas, Dazai menggerutu pelan, "Apa boleh buat," menatap para pria di sekitarnya, dia memberi perintah pertamanya sejak hari ini, "aku yang akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada bos. Kalian cari saja sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk," ucapnya. Pemuda yang masih kecil dengan perban yang memenuhi nyaris sekujur tubuhnya itu berjalan pelan menuju luar gedung.

Para pria itu menurut dan mulai bergerak selagi Dazai terus berjalan. Di luar gedung, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya begitu melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya semenjak dia masuk menjadi bagian dari _Port Mafia._ Tersenyum seperti anak kecil, Dazai melambaikan tangannya pada lelaki berambut merah di depannya itu, "Lama tak bertemu, Chuuya~"

Menghela napas, Nakahara Chuuya hanya berjalan melewati Dazai, "Kau mengambil alih lagi ya?"

"Selama kau tahu apa yang harus kau perbuat, kau tak perlu meminta izin pada orang lain," menyipitkan kedua matanya, Dazai menunjukkan deretan giginya, "lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar, lalu buktikan pada orang lain agar perkataanmu bisa diterima oleh mereka. Dan—"

"Ya ya, aku mengerti. Tak perlu menjabarkan apa yang diajarkan Mori- _san_ padamu, aku tak peduli," Dazai terkekeh pelan sementara Chuuya memutar kedua bola matanya, "aku datang sebagai tim _back-up._ Lalu mengenai Mori- _san,_ kau disuruh datang menemuinya. Sepertinya membahas tentang keadaan bos lagi."

Mendengar ini, Dazai kehilangan senyumnya untuk sesaat. Namun tak lama karena dia kembali memasang senyum terbaiknya, "Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi, Chuu- _chan!_ "

"HOY! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU!" teriak Chuuya. Namun dengan cepat Dazai berlari hingga masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah siap disupiri dengan supir yang tersedia.

Perjalanan mereka terasa begitu cepat karena hal berikutnya yang Dazai ketahui setelah membuka kedua mata adalah dia telah sampai di kediaman bos _Port Mafia._ Dazai turun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, mengabaikan para anggota _Port Mafia_ yang mencoba memberi hormat padanya. Terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia sampai ke depan ruangan bosnya. Dimana Mori yang rambutnya bertambah panjang sedikit telah berdiri di sana dengan jas dokter yang biasa dikenakannya.

"Kau datang, Dazai- _kun,_ " tidak menjawab apapun, Dazai hanya diam melihat Mori menatapnya, "dari wajahmu sepertinya musuh kali ini pun tidak ada artinya, _ne?_ "

Dazai hanya mendengus, "Mereka sudah mati lebih dulu sebelum aku bisa menginterogasi mereka."

Mendengar ini, senyum di wajah Mori menghilang, "Ah, sayang sekali."

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Dazai membuka kedua matanya, "...kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Mori tersenyum penuh arti sebelum membuka pintu ruangan dimana bos mereka berada. Hal yang membuat Dazai menahannya, "Tunggu—"

"Di dalam, Dazai- _kun,_ " Mori menyipitkan kedua matanya, "jangan berbicara sampai aku memintamu."

Dazai kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Mori terlalu jelas hingga Dazai telah membaca dengan baik apa yang mungkin ayah angkatnya itu lakukan.

...mantan ayahnya.

 _ **ZRAAASH**_

Darah bermuncratan di depannya membuat Dazai membulatkan sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup perban. Waktu rasanya berjalan terlalu cepat, dimulai dari bos mereka yang sudah kehilangan harapan hidup dan meminta mereka melakukan hal-hal yang irasional, hingga akhirnya Mori menghabisi nyawanya dengan sekali tebas menggunakan pisau bedah. Menyayat lehernya hingga darahnya bermuncratan pada dinding di depan mereka.

"Bos telah kalah dari sakit yang dideritanya."

Terus berbicara tanpa berbalik.

"Dia meninggalkan pesan, mempercayaiku untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai bos."

Mori menoleh, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan bercak darah.

"Dan kau adalah saksinya. Mengerti?"

Berdiri bagaikan patung, Dazai menghalangi sinar bulan yang menerangi sang ayah dan... mantan bos _Port Mafia._

Waktu itu, Dazai tidak mengatakan apapun. Tetap diam menurut sampai Mori berjalan mendekatinya dan memegang bahunya dengan tangan penuh darah yang digunakannya untuk menyayat leher bos mereka sebelumnya. Mata Dazai masih enggan untuk berkedip. Menatap mayat yang terkapar kaku di atas kasurnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah salah. Berpikirlah dengan logika semata dan kau akan mengerti."

Setelah melepaskan bahu Dazai, Mori bergerak meninggalkan tubuh anak berumur empat belas tahun itu. Di kepalanya, Dazai mengulang berkali-kali wajah Mori. Senyuman yang sakit, senyuman yang tidak dia kenal. Dazai sudah merasakan ini sejak dulu. Tapi, dia baru bisa menerimanya sekarang. Menerima kenyataan yang seharusnya tidak perlu datang. Dazai menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Tidak. Tidak. Bukankah sedari awal Dazai sudah menyatakan diri bahwa dia tidak peduli?

Permainan keluarga di antara mereka... telah berakhir.

"Mulai sekarang, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan bos, Dazai- _kun._ "

Pemuda itu harus mulai mengubur masa lalu mereka dalam-dalam. Siap menatap masa depan yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan seindah masa-masa yang telah dilaluinya. Walau begitu, dia tidak peduli. Jangan peduli.

Buang perasaan dan tetaplah berpikir rasional.

Itulah cara hidup terbaik untuk manusia.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Waktu bergulir, tak terasa sudah hampir setahun berlalu semenjak Mori Ougai mulai menduduki jabatan bosnya. Dalam kurun waktu itu, Mori masih setia memberi perintah di balik layar. Dengan strategi-strategi yang diberikan olehnya, _Port Mafia_ bergerak ke arah yang lebih baik dan sukses dibanding dengan bos sebelumnya.

Tapi, dalam kurun waktu itu pula lha tiga orang yang sebelumnya pernah tinggal bersama dan bermain peran keluarga... kini sudah tidak bertemu lagi.

Bagi Dazai Osamu yang sudah mempelajari ilmunya dengan baik, hal itu bukan masalah. Orang yang berpikir logis sepenuhnya tidak akan terbawa dengan perasaan atau hubungan bodoh... yang dinamakan keluarga.

Seharusnya memang seperti itu.

Tapi—

"LAPORAN!" salah seorang anggota yang memakai _suit_ hitam langsung berlari ke depan Mori yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya, "TUAN Q KEMBALI MENGAMUK! TIGA DARI SEPULUH ORANG YANG DIKIRIM TELAH DILAPORKAN TERBUNUH!" teriaknya.

Mori mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat ini sebelum menghela napasnya, "Yumeno masih susah diatur seperti biasa," gumamnya sebelum dia menatap pelapor tersebut lebih baik. Ternyata dia sendiri juga sudah terluka parah dengan bahunya yang tertembak—mungkin karena seseorang yang terkena kekuatan Yumeno mencoba menembaknya.

"Maafkan kami bos, tapi..." dia merintih sembari memegangi bahunya, "...kalau begini terus bisa-bisa bukan lagi menghabisi musuh tapi anggota _Port Mafia_ yang akan mengikis jumlahnya. Ji-Jika bos tidak keberatan, bisakah... bos menemui tuan Q langsung?" tanyanya.

Mori tertawa kecil, "Dan membuat drama kecil baru yang penuh haru dengan perasaan yang tidak perlu?" berdiri dari kursinya, Mori bergumam, "Itu hanya akan mengganggu _Port Mafia_ lebih jauh." Melirik orang yang melapor itu, Mori mengatakan...

"Bawa tangan kananku untuk menemuiku."

Orang itu langsung menurut dan segera berlari menjalankan tugasnya. Sementara menunggu, Mori menatap pemandangan di luar jendelanya yang besar. Elise yang sudah muncul entah dari mana kini kembali menggambar di dekat kakinya. Menemani Mori menatap matahari terbenam tanpa senyum di wajahnya.

"Dia masih kecil," bergumam pelan, Elise terus berkata tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, "setidaknya berilah dia waktu dulu untuk membiasakan diri dengan pola pikirmu itu."

"Menunggu berapa lamapun percuma, Elise."

Mori memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Yang diinginkan oleh anak itu hanyalah teman bermain untuk kekuatannya yang tidak manusiawi."

Mendengar suara pintu yang akhirnya terbuka lalu langkah seseorang masuk. Mori membuka kembali kedua matanya dan langsung menoleh sembari berkata.

"Bunuh Q dengan kekuatanmu, Dazai- _kun._ "

Perkataan yang langsung _to the point_ itu membuat Dazai membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Bahkan sama seperti sebelumnya, dia tetap diam. Seolah mengerti mengapa mendapat perintah mengerikan tersebut.

"Karena kau tahu hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan Q—bukan..." Mori tersenyum dan melihat ke lantai di bawahnya, "...Yumeno."

Dazai tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak mengelak, tidak membantah, tidak menolak. Hanya saja, dia tetap bertanya pada akhirnya, "Apa aku bebas menggunakan apapun untuk melakukannya?" mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Dazai meneruskan, "Apa hukum rasional di _Port Mafia_ masih berlaku?"

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Mori membelakangi tubuh anak yang pernah tinggal bersamanya itu.

"Tentu saja."

 **#**

"Ini pertama kalinya kau mau menerima tawaranku untuk bermain, Dazai- _san!_ " teriak anak kecil di sampingnya dengan senang. Dazai hanya tersenyum penuh arti di sampingnya, "Padahal kita sudah lama tak bertemu ehehehe, sudah berapa lama ya... emm... satu, dua—"

"Terakhir kita bertemu ya setahun lalu, ketika aku mengantarmu untuk _maintenance_ dengan Mori—maksudku, bos," tertawa kecil, Dazai mengelus kepala Yumeno di depannya, "dan lihat kau sekarang! Waah kau tambah tinggi~" pujinya.

"Ehehe," gumam Yumeno bangga. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya—salah satu tangannya membawa boneka mengerikan yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana itu, "oh ya, apa kau tahu? Bos memberiku nama panggilan Q! Diambil dari 'Kyuu'saku! Keren, 'kan!?"

Dazai mengangguk, "Benar, bagus sekali."

Yumeno kembali tertawa polos sementara Dazai masih mempertahankan senyum penuh artinya di setiap langkah perjalanan mereka. Terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah bukit tak jauh dari tempat pertama mereka berjalan. Merasakan angin malam yang dingin menyapu rambut mereka, Dazai menatap langit di atasnya sebelum melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Di sini tempat yang pas, 'kan?"

Ikut mengikuti arah pandangan Dazai, Yumeno mengangguk setuju, "Yah, lumayan. Meski seharusnya kita membawa satu orang untuk menjadi korban," Yumeno tertawa dan memindahkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya, "tidak terlalu seru jika hanya kau yang terkena pengaruh _Dogra Magra._ Tapi ya sudah, apa boleh buat." Yumeno membuka lebar kedua tangannya.

"Ayo kita mulai, Dazai- _san!_ "

"...Sebelum itu, Yumeno," Dazai masih melihat lurus ke arah salah satu bukit, membelakangi Yumeno yang menatapnya bingung, "bagaimana menurutmu tentang... Mori- _san?_ "

"Hm? Dia bos yang baik," tertawa kecil, Yumeno membiarkan angin menyapu rambutnya yang berwarna hitam-putih, "dia mengajarkanku banyak hal! Aku berhutang budi banyak hal padanya... juga pada Dazai- _san._ "

Dazai melirik sedikit pada anak yang telah berada di sampingnya itu.

"Selain bersama kalian, aku tidak akan mempercayai siapapun."

Ucapan itu... lebih dari cukup. Rahang bawah Dazai mengeras sebelum dia dengan cepat berbalik lalu mencekik Yumeno. Mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas hingga tubuh kecil itu menghalangi sinar bulan. Yumeno menatapnya dengan dua mata membulat namun perkataan Dazai selanjutnya membuat anak kecil itu kembali tersenyum di tengah rasa sakitnya.

"Permainan telah dimulai, Q."

Yumeno tertawa kecil lalu merobek bonekanya dengan kencang hingga terbelah sepenuhnya. Mengeluarkan busa-busa di balik boneka kain tersebut. Kedua mata Dazai yang berubah menjadi merah dengan bercak hitam membuat kedua pupil berbeda bentuk di depannya berbinar senang.

"SUDAH LAMA AKU MENANTIKAN INI, DAZAI- _SAN!_ " teriaknya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Dazai mulai merintih dan melepaskan cekikan Yumeno. Dia jatuh membungkuk di atas tanah. Yumeno melihatnya dengan kekehan kecil. Melihat orang yang tersiksa di bawah kontrolnya membuat Yumeno tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Dan hanya Dazai Osamu seorang di dunia ini yang bisa menghentikan kemampuannya.

Karena itu, dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Dazai akan mati berkat kemampuannya itu, 'kan?

Cukup lama Yumeno tertawa melihat Dazai mulai mengeluarkan air mata darahnya. Dia menggertakkan giginya hingga dia memegang tubuh Yumeno yang langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap lurus dua mata yang berubah di depannya itu.

"Maaf ya, Yumeno."

Cahaya-cahaya biru itu menguar dari sekujur tubuh Dazai. Memberi tanda pada Yumeno yang menggerutu bosan, "Sudah selesai? Haa—"

Tapi, cahaya biru yang biasanya bergerak untuk menghancurkan boneka itu kini justru bergerak mengitari Yumeno. Anak kecil itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Dazai yang masih di dalam pengaruh kutukannya.

"...Dazai- _san?_ "

Suara Yumeno membuat Dazai menggertakkan giginya. Berkat pengaruh kutukan itu, kedua mata Dazai terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata darah sementara kedua tangannya mulai bergerak mengepal. Memaksa cahaya-cahaya biru yang mengitari Yumeno itu mulai mengikat tubuh Yumeno sekencang mungkin. Hal yang membuat Yumeno tersentak kaget dan berteriak histeris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKHHH! SAKIT SAKIT! SAKIT SEKALI, DAZAI- _SAN!_ " teriaknya. Kedua kaki Yumeno bergerak menendang-nendang tanah begitu ikatan Dazai membuat tubuhnya jatuh. Yumeno menggelepar di atas tanah... bagaikan ikan yang sekarat setelah ditarik keluar dari laut, "AAAAAKHH! GAAH! WAAAAAKHH! SAKIT! HENTIKAN! AAAAAAAA!"

" _No longer human..._ bisa membunuhmu dengan menghilangkan seluruh kekuatanmu," kedua alis Dazai bertaut, menatap Yumeno di depannya, "tahan sedikit lagi. Semua penderitaanmu akan berakhir." Bisiknya.

"KENAPA!? KENAPA, DAZAI- _SAN!?_ "

Teriakan itu begitu memilukan. Kedua mata Yumeno mulai mengeluarkan air matanya perlahan tapi pasti. Dazai menggertakkan giginya. Kedua tangannya yang menahan ikatan di tubuh Yumeno mulai bergetar pelan.

"...Kekuatanmu terlalu berbahaya."

"BUKAN KEINGINANKU JUGA MEMILIKI KEKUATAN INI!" teriaknya lagi. Menangis histeris layaknya anak kecil, Yumeno terus berusaha untuk berontak, "BUKANKAH KAU SEHARUSNYA YANG PALING MENGERTI, DAZAI- _SAN!?_ "

"Tidak."

Ucapan Dazai membuat Yumeno berhenti berteriak. Menatap kedua mata Dazai yang masih mengalirkan air mata darah... meskipun kedua matanya itu telah kembali ke warnanya yang normal.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk mengerikan sepertimu, Q."

Air mata Yumeno terus mengalir, tak bisa terbendung lagi. Anak kecil yang malang itu menggertakkan giginya.

"Sudah waktunya kau tidur," Dazai menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan ekspresi kedua matanya, "aku dan Mori- _san..._ sudah memanjakanmu terlalu lama."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, kedua tangan Dazai terkepal erat. Membuat cahaya biru miliknya semakin gencar menghilangkan kekuatan hingga tenaga dari tubuh Q dengan kekuatan penuh. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua mata Yumeno kembali menatap Dazai dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Tatapan penuh kebencian... yang abadi.

"DAZAI- _SAAAAAAAAAAAN!_ "

 _ **PYAAAASSHHHH**_

Dazai langsung melebarkan kedua tangannya kemudian membuka kepalan tangannya. Menyebabkan cahaya biru yang terus mengikat tubuh Yumeno langsung tersebar ke segala arah. Membiarkan tubuh anak kecil malang tersebut jatuh tergeletak di atas tanah. Kedua mata Yumeno terpejam dan tertutup oleh rambutnya yang berantakan.

Pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu terengah lalu jatuh di posisi duduknya. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya kelelahan seperti ini. Dazai memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum melirik boneka yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Menggunakan kekuatannya sekali lagi, boneka Yumeno kembali hilang di tangannya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Dazai berusaha berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati anak yang terbaring lemah itu. Menatap wajah anak kecil itu sesaat sebelum dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Tersenyum entah pada siapa, Dazai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Hei...

...apakah dia masih terlalu lemah?

 **#**

Mungkin Mori sudah menduga akan datang di tengah malam hari ini. Seolah sudah menantikannya, Mori tak perlu menebak siapa itu yang datang dan menghadapinya langsung.

Dazai yang datang ke ruangannya tanpa diminta dan menggendong tubuh anak kecil di kedua tangannya. Sebagian tubuhnya telah ditutupi jas panjang hitam yang biasa Dazai kenakan sejak masuk _Port Mafia._ Melihat ini, Mori tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kupikir aku memberimu perintah untuk membunuhnya?"

Tangan Dazai yang memegang bahu dan lutut Yumeno langsung menguatkan genggamannya, "Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi... bukankah kekuatannya akan berguna untuk kita suatu hari nanti?" tanya Dazai. Mori tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena kedua matanya telah tertutup poninya sendiri—seolah berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Mori kehilangan senyumnya, "Meski begitu, jika dia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, kekuatan _Dogra Magra_ hanya akan menjadi pedang yang terhunus tak hanya pada musuh... tapi kita juga," Mori menyiapkan pisau bedahnya di dalam sakunya, "ataukah..."

"...kau meragukan keputusanku yang selalu rasional dan optimal, Dazai- _kun?_ "

Tersenyum, Dazai akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, "Kalau aku bilang iya?" Mori tidak bergeming, sampai Dazai melanjutkan, "Aku sudah menyegel sebagian besar kekuatannya. Aku teringat dengan usul ini setelah membawanya, karena itu sebelum benar-benar membunuhnya, aku ingin memastikan apakah keputusanku bisa diterima atau tidak olehmu, bos."

"Oh, itu tidak perlu," Mori mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari dalam saku, "aku sudah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan kau tidak bisa membunuh mantan adikmu, Dazai- _kun._ "

Perkataan yang membuat tubuh Dazai berjengit meski hanya sekilas.

 _ **CRAASH**_

Lalu pisau bedah entah dari mana datang melesat melewati Dazai yang tak bergerak sedikitpun dan mengenai pipinya. Darah mengalir dari bekas sayatan yang tipis itu.

Mori memasang wajah seriusnya, "Kau masih terlalu lembut," dia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Dazai, "aku sudah menyiapkan penjara yang dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk Q, bawa dia ke sana. Hirotsu- _san_ akan mengantarkanmu." Ucapnya.

"...Baiklah."

Sebelum Dazai sempat berbalik, Mori menambahkan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli apakah Q akan benar-benar kau bunuh atau tidak, aku hanya ingin mengujimu," Mori melihat Dazai yang telah membelakangi tubuhnya, "apakah aku harus berhati-hati padamu atau tidak? Apakah suatu hari kau akan membunuhku atau tidak? Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu atau tidak?"

Dazai semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Logika bersifat abadi dan selalu berjalan bahkan meskipun kau sudah mati, Dazai- _kun._ "

Setelah itulah, kata-kata Mori Ougai membuat Dazai berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk yang pertama kalinya...

"Kejahatan akan mengantisipasi kejahatan dari yang lain."

...dia tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di ruang bos _Port Mafia_ itu.

Tidak lagi.

Meski waktu itu, Dazai Osamu masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata bosnya itu.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Kadang kehidupan tidak selalu berjalan sesuai yang diinginkan.

Bahkan meskipun kau sudah menjalankannya dengan prinsip yag menurutmu paling sempurna di dunia ini.

"Dazai- _kun._ "

Berhenti, namun pria berumur enam belas tahun itu enggan berbalik.

"Kau tetap tinggal di sini."

Pistol-pistol kembali diarahkan padanya.

"Atau adakah alasan logis mengapa kau harus pergi padanya?"

" _Bukankah seharusnya kau mengingat apa yang telah selama ini kuajarkan padamu?"—_ Mori berharap bisa mengatakan itu, tapi entah kenapa seluruh kata-katanya tertahan. Dia ingin menguji lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Terkadang Mori ingin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri... mengapa dia tak pernah bisa mempercayai seorang Dazai Osamu? Bahkan meskipun mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain jauh sebelum hari ini datang?

"Ada dua hal yang aku ingin katakan padamu, bos."

Dazai membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

"Pertama, kau tak akan menembakku. Ataupun kau akan menyuruh bawahanmu untuk menembakku."

Mori menatapnya dengan tenang, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari itu."

Mendengar ini, Mori tersenyum. Seolah dia mendapatkan senjatanya kembali, "Aku percaya kau juga tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan membantahku dan pergi kepadanya."

"Lalu untuk hal yang kedua, bos."

Senyum Mori menghilang.

"Mungkin memang tidak ada yang kudapatkan dari apa yang akan kulakukan, tapi ada satu alasan mengapa aku tetap akan pergi."

Dazai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan senyum yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Mori sebelumnya.

Tidak.

Senyum yang... sudah lama tidak dilihatnya sejak mereka masuk ke dalam _Port Mafia._

"Karena dia adalah temanku."

Mori terdiam melihat ini lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali menghadap jendela. Dazai pun tak mengharapkan apapun dari perkataannya. Dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk berjalan menjauh. Melewati dua bawahan Mori yang telah mengarahkan pistol padanya.

Namun sebelum Dazai sempat memegang gagang pintu, Mori berkata lagi, "Seandainya saja kau menyadari soal itu lebih dulu..." Dazai membuka mulutnya tanpa suara, "...ketika kau masih memiliki hubungan tak kasat mata denganku dan... Q."

Tersenyum, Dazai menoleh sedikit, "Kau yang memaksaku membuang masa lalu itu jauh-jauh dan sekarang kau yang mengungkitnya kembali?" tertawa kecil, Dazai meraih gagang pintu, "Mengesampingkan logika yang selalu kau banggakan, kau masih cukup emosional, bos."

"Begitukah?" Mori mendengus menahan tawa, "Kuharap itu bukan ejekan."

Dazai tidak langsung merespon, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Meski kedua matanya tidak.

"Jika Odasaku tidak selamat, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali ke _Port Mafia._ "

Ekspresi Mori tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Lalu mungkin kita akan berdiri berhadapan sebagai musuh."

Membuka kedua matanya, Mori menatap jendela di depannya dengan tatapan berbahaya.

"Jika itu terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah bos salah satu organisasi dengan anggota-anggota yang memiliki kemampuan unik tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku akan berusaha membunuhmu dengan seluruh kemampuanku," melirik punggung Dazai dengan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya sendiri, "beserta rekan-rekan barumu."

Dazai tersenyum mendengar ini, "Jawabanmu terlalu mudah ditebak. Segitu takutnya kah kau padaku?" tanyanya. Mori tidak merespon, hanya dengusan yang terdengar. Dazai kembali tertawa kecil lalu membuka pintu ruangan bos mafia tersebut.

Jubah hitamnya ikut tertiup angin ketika dia membuka pintu lebih lebar. Membisikkan kata-kata yang entah apakah Mori Ougai mendengarnya atau tidak.

Dazai Osamu sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Sampai jumpa di hari itu... ayah."

Dan bayangan tiga orang yang berjalan beriringan sembari memegang tangan satu sama lain itu...

...lenyap begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **How strange is it to think that I'm aching on the inside**_

 _ **Though my heart and soul have died**_

 _ **I still feel pain despite this**_

 _ **I feel the urge to cry**_

 **.**

 _ **My voice, it won't cry anymore**_

 _ **Screaming won't help me now to erase all my scars**_

 _ **Surely I'm better off just living this way**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But I can hear your laugh from this far away**_

 _\- Rachie (Mairieux [English Version])_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai dalam waktu dua hari wahahahaha saya tidak tahu harus mengomentari apa untuk yang satu ini... sampai balik nonton BSD S2 lagi wkwk banyak _scene_ yang lupa sih :")) #yha

Dan untuk beberapa alasan, lumayan susah mempertahankan Dazai tetep ceria di fic ini kayak aslinya orz. Jadi kuhanya bisa berharap semoga dia masih IC di sini begitu pula karakter lainnya wkwkwk, fic BSD pertamaku btw x"D Terima kasih untuk Natalya yang udah mau nge- _commish._ Lalu untuk semuanya juga... semoga suka dengan fic ini, _feel-_ nya kerasa, dan jika ada kekurangan silahkan ditunjuk saja wwwww nanti diusahakan untuk dibenerin.

 _ **P.S :**_ _ **Commission info**_ bisa dilihat lebih jelas di _blog_ dan FB Kira Desuke ( _link_ ada di profil) atau PM ke saya untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut (disarankan bertanya setelah melihat penjelasan di blog/FB). _Thanks~_

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :)


End file.
